Mmm Yeah
by CactusGoddess
Summary: Prussia x Reader (Human Names) One shot.


Mmm Yeah

Prussia x Reader

AN: Yus I love Prussia too, I'm surprised some of you enjoyed my shitty writing, I was inspired by the song Mmm Yeah oh and a big thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy your comment made my day. (HUMAN NAMES)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, now Prussia owns you ;) sort of

y/n = your name

y/e/c = your eye color

y/h/c = your hair color

Y/n woke up rubbing her eyes, Tears formed at the side of her eyes as she rubbed her eyes in tiredness. She stumbled over to the dresser in a half asleep state and pulled a tank top and a pair of jeans out and slowly got dressed. She walked out of her bedroom into the living room she started to walk into the kitchen when she fell over the couch.

"Shit when did this couch get here? Waittttt wait…..oh it's my couch I remember now!" She mumbled to herself in her half asleep state of mind.

Y/n pulled herself off the floor and slowly walked to the kitchen and started to make herself a cup of coffee when it was done she gulped it down. As the coffee set in her eyes shot wide open.

"SON OF A WHORE! I HAVE THE INTERVIEW TODAY" Y/n yelled in realization and tripped running to the door and quickly putting her shoes, grabbing her paperwork filled binder and running out the door.

/Time Skip Provided By Gilbird/

Y/n sat in the chair in front of the desk she was fidgeting at discomfort of the stare of her interviewer in front of her.

No he wasn't angry nor disappointed

He was staring at her boobs.

Yeah nice guy am I right?

No.

He finally lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes and purred out.

"Bonjour mon amour I see you would like to apply here?"

"Yes sir" Y/n replied, She really needed this job.

"You may have the job."

"REALLY!" Y/n jumped out of seat her y/e/c eyes sparkling with joy.

Then he smirked and pulled out a box and handed to her. Y/n looked at the box confused and lifted her head to question him.

"Whats this box for?" Y/n asked.

"Look inside gorgeous"

Y/n opened the box and pulled it out it was a maids outfit. She held it up in disgust and scowled at it.

"What the fuck is this for?"

"You can have the job if you wear that every day." He purred and winked at her.

Now she was pissed.

Y/n threw it at his face and gave him two middle fingers yelling "FUCK TO THE HELL NO" and walking out of the building.

Y/n was truly having a bad day. She sighed in despair as she walked down the streets when suddenly she felt a slap,

On

Her

Ass.

Y/n whipped her head around her y/e/c eyes looking fierce and her y/b/h blowing in the wind making her look dangerous. An albino man stood before her smirking his red eyes twinkling,

"Nice ass frau, My awesome self happened to be passing by and then I saw your ass and I was like Mmm yeah such a nice ass and so the awesome me decided to slap your awesome ass."

That was it Y/n snapped. Y/n started to beat him with her binder on the head. The albino fell to the ground holding his head in pain as she continued to beat him.

"LISTEN ASSHOLE I HAVE HAD A SHITTY DAY FIRST I RAN LATE FOR AN INTERVIEW THEN THE INTERVIEWER WAS A PERVERT SO I REFUSED THE JOB NOW A SHITTY BASTARD SLAPPED MY ASS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR FUCKING NAME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Y/n yelled in frustration.

"Gilbert"

"What?" Y/n stopped beating him with her binder to look at the albino.

"My name is Gilbert, The awesome gilbert...and I-I'm sorry" He replied.

Y/n was taken aback no one has ever said sorry for the shit they have done. She collapsed and broke down into tears. Gilbert started to panic not knowing how to deal with a crying girl.

"Whoa Whoa oh um ummm frau are you ok…uh let's get coffee! My treat ja?"

Y/n looked up her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her up proceeding to drag her to the café and Y/n for the first time that day gave a genuine smile.

/5 years later/

"Daddy?"

"Yes my little angel?" Gilbert said to his daughter.

"What's your favorite part of mommy that you love?"

"Her ass"

Y/n turned around slowly her eyes wide in horror as she took in the scene with her husband and daughter.

"Daddy what's a ass and why do you like it?"

"An ass is a butt and don't repeat that and its because her ass makes me go Mmm yeah"

"Oh ok daddy" Then she went back to playing with her toys.

When Gilbert put her bed that night and went back to his and Y/n's room he felt a pillow and blanket hit his body.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Go sleep on the couch ass" Y/n replied grumpily.

"What why?" Gilbert was astonished.

"You said the favorite part of me was my butt…."

Gilberts eyes softened and he made his way to the bed and sat down next to her he put his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him and softly kissed her.

"Don't worry Y/n I love all of you."


End file.
